galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyzonn Monster
The Tyzonn Monster appeared in 2007 TV series called Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Moltor turned a Mercurian named Tyzonn into a Pachycephalosaurus/dragon-like monster and used him to obtain the Parchment from the Rangers. He truly hates this form considering it monstrous. When engaging Mack, the Parchmant was torn and Tyzonn made off with the bigger piece. While trying to recollect other part of the Parchment, Tyzonn helped a woman before being attacked by Ronny in the Transtech Armor. Mack later chased after Tyzonn while the others battled Bullox and the Lava Lizards. When Tyzonn didn't want to work with Moltor anymore, Moltor attacked them both and was winning. Luckily, Mack was able to save him and escape with the other Rangers following a trail of Tyzonn's blood from a wound Tyzonn sustained earlier. In the safety of Hartford's mansion, Tyzonn revealed his story and how he came to be a monster. While helping translate the parchment, Tyzonn spilled lemonade on it to reveal a hidden longitude and latitude of the location. In Indonesia, Tyzonn engaged Bullox in battle and was losing until Mack joined the fight and did a combo attack on Bullox. While riding in the Sonic Streaker, Tyzonn used his Lava Lizard form to obtain the Toru Diamond from within the volcano's crater. After Bullox's destruction, two of the Corona Jewels obtained by the Rangers restored Tyzonn back to normal thanks to the information from the Sentinel Knight. As a monster as first, Tyzonn is ruthless, cold, arrogant and will stop at nothing to destroy the Power Rangers, though he is very loyal to Moltor, Bullox and (secretly) will also protect the people of the city, later on after befriending Mack, he becomes caring and will do anything in his power to take out Moltor. Powers and Abilities * Strength: Tyzonn posses a great deal of strength, even when wounded he is still powerful enough to take out an army of Lava Lizards. * Extraordinary Jumper: Tyzonn can jump at incredible highest. * Heat Resistance: Being powered up by Moltor, Tyzonn posses scales that can withstand massive heat temptress, as shown in the second part of the two-part episode "Face to Face". * Forehead Lighting Stream: Tyzonn can fire a stream of white-es, red-es and blue-es colored lighting from his forehead. * Mercury-portation: Tyzonn can transform into a liquidity-like substituents called Mercury and teleport to any location at will. Arsenals * Spear: When in combat, Tyzonn can wield a spear. ** Spear Boomerang: Tyzonn can throw his spear in a similar manner to a boomerang. ** Energy Laser: Tyzonn can also fire a light blue colored energy laser from his spear ** Energy Slash: Tyzonn can also charge up his spear with purple colored energy and slash his spear at full force at the enemy. See Also * Ragi Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dragons Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Dwayne Cameron Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2007 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe